Little Raven
by dead doll13
Summary: Kat had always been different. Will Charlie be able to protect her from the people who are trying to hurt her? WARNING- rape,death,gore.If you don't like don't read or comment on how sick and twisted I am


The cellar was dark, depressing, and cold. Its sole inhabitant sat bleeding in the far corner away from the large metal door. Chains weighted down her small fragile body and held her to the wall. Dim light crept under the door comforting the small child a little. Footsteps sounded outside the door along with low muttering voices. The young girl awoke startled and backed farther into the corner, wincing as she hit a few ribs. The door swung open with a loud groan letting in bright unwanted light. A large man stood in the door looking at her curiously, he entered the room a smirk crossing his face. A smaller paler man stood in the door way looking upset and concerned.

Severus watched as Fenrir roughly pulled the chains away from her. He smiled sadistically and slammed her fragile frame against the stone wall. She squirmed and tried to pull away but he boxed her against the wall. Fenrir growled as she hit him in the chest crying for help. He removed one of his hands from the wall and grabbed her long raven hair forcing her head back to look up at him. Fenrir then bent his head and whispered in the ivory skinned youth's ear.

"Struggling will not get you anywhere sweetie. I just cannot wait till the Dark Lord gives me control over you. I think you will be interested to see what I do." His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked her ear lobe softly moaning as he inhaled her sweet scent. Kat shuddered and began to sob silently.

"Fenrir do you honestly intend to keep our lord waiting? Our orders were to bring her upstairs immediately, that doesn't mean play with her he wants her now."

The man in question growled in frustration but backed away from her. He grabbed her wrist and drug her to the door. The group turned and made their way through the lower darker floors of the house to the main hall. At the foot of the grand staircase was a small group of house elves. They looked up and backed away in respect their eyes never leaving the poor child.

She was pulled to a stop in front of a large pair of oak doors. Beside which stood a small rat like man with a silver hand. The door opened to reveal a large darkly painted dining hall full of darkly dressed people. They all looked the same, all dressed in black robes with metal masks covering their faces. Only two of the people in the room were without the masks. One was a man standing at the far end of the room beside the fireplace, the other was a blonde haired boy that wasn't much older than her.

The man beside the fireplace turned and Kat gasped when she saw his face. He was dressed in black just like all the others except him had no, hair, or nose. He was more snake like than any human could ever possibly be. Fear pulsed through her body and she immediately looked away, clearly shaken.

The man turned and walked over to her smiling a very unpleasant smile. His voice was low and hissing also like a snake's.

"Hello my dear, I heard that you have been quite the handful during your stay here. Mr. Greyback even told me that you dared to bite him. Is that true dear? If so, you are very lucky that he has strict orders not to harm you."

He looked at her as though he actually expected her to answer him. When she did not give one his features dramatically changed and his crimson eyes flashed with rage. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back forcing her to look at him.

"After I finish my meeting you will learn manners child. Whether you like it or not, and seeing as you do not want to cooperate I will get the information I need personally. Fenrir take her to my room and lock her in. Do not leave her in there alone either I want you to help me teach her."

Kat was removed from the room and pulled painfully down several halls and stairs. They entered a corridor and the temperature dropped at least ten degrees making her shiver. Fenrir pulled her to a stop in front of a large black door. He unlocked it with a flick of his wand and shoved her in following close behind. He locked the door back and walked past her to sit on a couch in the middle of the room.

She followed slowly not sure as to her surroundings. They were in a sitting room that is usually seen before a bedchamber in rather old mansions. Fenrir watched the little raven look for a way to escape and laughed to himself. She scanned the room quickly and noticed a door on the other side of the room. Kat moved slowly across the room keeping her eyes on the wolf man in the room.

The door got her attention more than he did and it caused her to let her guard down. She turned her back on him once she was right in front of the door. Her hand rested lightly on the knob a small electric shock running from the knob through her skin. Fenrir turned his head to look at her and smiled as she let go of the knob and slipped to her knees. _She really is a curious thing. _The thought made him smile.

Fenrir stood up from where he was seated quietly and moved around the couch to the young girl. She was still on her knees looking through the key hole. Hissing came from behind the door telling him that Nagini was most likely trapped in the room for her own protection. The girls black hair was just within his reach when he stopped moving. The floor boards creaked under his weight startling the child causing her to turn right into him.

Kat turned in surprise, her curiosity had got the best of her again. Standing right behind her was the monster that had caused her so much pain within the last week. She backed into the door scared of what he would do to her this time. Fenrir grabbed her by the hair yet again and made sure she stayed on her knees. He reached down and traced her jaw with his free hand growling softly when she flinched away.

A soft click came from the door they had both entered from. It swung open to reveal a rather mad looking Voldemort. He looked over to see Fenrir holding the raven haired girl by her hair while she was on her knees. He smiled sadistically and spoke in a lust filled voice.

"Fenrir, have you already gotten started without me? How rude I was really looking forward to getting here before you started." He rubbed a small bulge under his robes and moaned softly at the feel of it.

Fenrir looked over his shoulder at his master and smiled a toothy smile. "I would never dare to get started without you my lord. I was simply stopping her from peeking into your private quarters." Voldemort laughed lightly and sat down in the large arm chair closest to him. She watched him fear flashing in her deep grey eyes. He waved his wand and the girl was being pulled towards him without any help from Fenrir. Kat struggled hard to get away from the pull dragging her towards this monster of a man. His robes were parted by long transparent white hands, revealing his thick ivory manhood.

"Please…please don't please. I, I don't want it please." Her voice was shaky and silent tears streaming down her soft pale cheeks. Her eyes were pleading and weak as fear gripped at the poor child's heart. Fenrir moved behind the girl and also got on his knees, rubbing her sides a little roughly. Voldemort grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head so that her lips rested on his tip. This action bent her at the waist putting her in the perfect position for Fenrir who was still behind her.

The werewolf's hands traveled up her small slender form rubbing and pinching her boobs. Her cry of pain was cut off quickly by a cock being shoved deep down into her throat making her gag. A sharp knock at the door startled the youth and her captors.

"My lord, I am sorry to interrupt but, Scabiors group has returned with another prisoner. It is one of the Weasley children I believe." Voldemort growled in frustration but pulled her away and stood up fixing his robes. Fenrir also stood up and fixed his pants whimpering as his own erection rubbed against the rough fabric.

"Fenrir take her back to the cellar please we will have to do this another time. I am very sorry that we couldn't do it now." Voldemort left the room quickly closely followed by Fenrir dragging Kat behind him. She was taken back to the cellar and chained back up tightly. A few hours later the metal door swung open to reveal Fenrir and a bloody body held tightly in his grip. The person was tossed into the room and the door slammed shut yet again. He stumbled forward and collapsed on the ground just out of the reach of Kat.

She began to cry when she realized who the person was. It was Charlie Weasley, he was bruised and had long gashes crossing his face and upper torso. The chains held her so that she could just barely reach him. No matter how hard she pulled she could get no closer to her protector and friend.

"Char? A...are you okay? Please, please be okay. I need you more than anything in the world please be alright." Her voice was trembling and just barely above a whisper. A soft groan escaped his mouth as he pushed himself up with his arms gasping in pain. Once he was up he looked around the dark room until his eyes were resting only on her.

It had been an entire week since the incident and he had thought that they were planning on killing her. No one had ever planned for what would happen it was a freak accident and it had almost cost them her life. All because his little brother and his friends weren't careful.

It was raining like it had been for nearly a week now. Cold rain beat down on #12 Grimmauld Place holding its inhabitants captive. No one wanted to go out in the storm why would they it's not like they have things to do. Molly Weasley had kept the younger children in the drawing room to clean away the pixies. Kat and Charlie were both down in the kitchen looking out the window at the storm. Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, Sirius Black and Bill Weasley were all sitting at the table talking in low voices. Charlie sighed and sat down at the table looking much older than he ever had.

"Char, what's wrong is it the rain? Or do you just miss your dragons?" Kat's bright gray eyes looked at him sadly, he had been like this for days now and she was beginning to worry. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled his deep icy blue eyes sparkling with amusement. " Nothing is wrong, I know the dragons are fine. I'm just confused as to why there has been no activity from the Death Eaters lately."

This had confused them all, many of them had been worried that it was going to be an ambush. Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore came barging in looking upset. "We need a small team to go and investigate a supposed Death Eater attack. Who is willing to go?" Hands were raised and a small team was made. Sirius, Remus, Charlie and Kat were the only members who weren't going to work.

The small group left the house and walked out of the small force field that protected against apperation. They turned on the spot leaving the dark grey sky behind. Charlie smiled when he felt Kat hold tight to him. A popping signaled their destination was reached and they all looked around to see where they were. It was a lovely green meadow with a beautiful blue sky floating above them. Kat looked at the scene in front of her from around Charlie's back. Something was not right but she couldn't tell what it was.

The group turned as black columns of smoke touched down on the ground a few meters away. Shouting and lights erupted in the small clearing coming from both of the groups. Charlie turned around quickly and grabbed Kat by the arm and shook her. " You need to run! If they get you it will endanger all of us so go, now!"

He was pushing her back towards the trees and the safety of the woods. She soon found herself running away from the scene with her long black hair flying behind her. Hatred filled her mind as she ducked and dodged through the trees as fast as she could. How could she just leave them? If anything happened to any of them she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

A flash of black running to her left caught her attention and she turned her head. Running beside her at an unnaturally fast speed was a man that could easily over power her. Fenrir raised his wand and yelled something she couldn't quite hear. Shackles and chains shot out of his wand straight at her wrapping her tightly causing her to fall to the ground gasping in pain.

He walked over to her panting slightly and smiling. Bending down he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to her feet. She was drug back to the clearing and forced to her knees beside the others. Blood spilt down a large gash on her forehead burning her eyes. Charlie sat beside her also on his knees being held down by three or four snatchers.

Fenrir smiled amused as he looked down at his little raven. "Let's take this group back to the mansion it would please the Dark Lord to know we caught one of the little children he was looking for." Charlie struggled even more shouting fighting with all his might. She was pulled to her feet and unchained but still held tight by her monstrous captor.

"I will spare the rest of them from having to pay for being bad if you do me one little thing. I want you to use the Cruciatus Curse on your precious little boyfriend or I will slaughter them all, right here in front of your eyes. Do you understand little raven?" He smiled wickedly down at her and handed her, her wand back. She began to cry, there was no way she would be able to do that. If she ever hurt Charlie or any of the others it would devastate her. She looked down at the wand in her hands and looked back up at Charlie fear flashing in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Kat I can take it don't worry about me." His voice was commanding and strong, she had heard this voice before and it steadied her some. She raised her wand and pointed it at his head shaking slightly. "_Calm down, if you don't it will blow your entire plan just keep calm and breath." _ Taking a few more breathes she cleared her head and steadied the wand.

Fenrir tightened his grip on her shoulder in anticipation and excitement. The small girl under him raised her wand to his face and yelled at the top of her lungs, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ He fell to the ground unable to move as she ran to the group of others and hexed the rest of his group. Kat started unchaining them as fast as she could while the others collected their wands and fought off the snatchers.

As she moved to unchain Charlie, her raven hair was grabbed forcefully and pulled backwards dragging her away from him. She yelped in pain, struggling and fighting to get away, crying for help. Fenrir pulled her farther away from the promising that she was going to pay for what she did.


End file.
